Their Day
by Maven Alazais
Summary: Syaoran's and Sakura's Marriage. A bit of a fluff. Syaoran and Sakura, with hints of other pairings. Please read and review!:D
1. Preparations

**A/N: Hello, Sakura fans! It's Maven Alazais again**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review my previous sloppy fanfic called 'Do you still mean it?'. I really loved your reviews, thank you so much. It meant a lot, I promise. This is a small thank-you gift to you and every Sakura fan out there. I was pretty uninspired, so please forgive me if it's too boring. Again, thank you all and be free to contact me (check my profile for links for twitter, tumblr etc).**

**I decided to go with Syaoran with y in this one, and pretend like Eriol and Syaoran are friends because I was bored to create new characters. :P This will also be a short one too.**

CHAPTER ONE: PREPARATIONS

"No, Sakura! You have to let me film you. I'd do it either way." Tomoyo insisted.

"But, Tomoyo, wouldn't a professional photographer be better?"

"Nonsense! My filming is as professional as that of a photographer. Please, Sakura!"

"Look, we'll have both, how about that? Syaoran told me there are no financial restrictions, so it's okay."

"I can live with that." The raven-haired woman smiled. "Oh, Sakura, I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle… in a beautiful dress…and everyone looking at you… Oh! I'm sooo excited!" She almost jumped around in ecstasy and Sakura smiled awkwardly.

"So, Tomoyo, on the point again. Which invitation looks better?"

Tomoyo seemed thoughtful. "Well, the pink one is fluffy and cute, but again, so are you. The beige one is quite elegant and chic, but a bit too strict for you… I don't know."

Sakura remained silent for some moments. "We'll have the beige one. I don't think Syaoran'd like the pink one much."

"Okay. But please tell them to put a small bow on the envelope. It'd be more like the adorable you."

"Yes, okay. Did you bring the guest list, Tomoyo?"

"Yes, of course!" She pulled out a folded paper from her bag and unfolded it. "We will need about two hundred."

"T-Two hundred? Tomoyo, who have you put in that list?"

"Only those who really should be there. Trust me, Sakura, I'm your bride's maid. You'll be happy to see these people, believe me."

"Okay… Two hundred it is."

_-change of scene(it won't let me use stars or - )-_

"So, have you seen it?" Syaoran asked, checking himself out in the mirror.

"A bit…" Eriol teased, leaning on the side of the mirror. "Are you getting done with the ties?"

"How is it?" Syaoran asked, pinning his eyes on Eriol's face.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Yes, you are."

"No. Now, finish up with the tie."

Syaoran sighed and turned his gaze on the mirror. "I don't know what color to choose. Sakura told me to get a tie in a random color, not black or white or grey. My suit's dark grey and my shoes are black, like every groom. Why shouldn't my tie be a regular one?"

"Because you're not a regular couple. So, please pick a damn tie and let's go."

"Okay, I'll pick this peach one."

"Peach? Why peach?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"I can make you tell me." Eriol said, toying with his glasses.

"I'd like to see you try." Syaoran said, half-smiling.

"Come on, bro. Tell me."

"Because she was wearing a peach dress the day I first realized I was feeling something weird for her. The day we captured the Return card."

"And they say you're not romantic."

"Shut up."

_-change of scene(it won't let me use stars or - )-_

"Don't you think it's a bit too much, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, standing on the round podium, with the white luxurious fabric flowing around all over her.

"No!" Tomoyo chirped. "Of course not." She stuck a needle at a point of the dress' tail. "The dress needs to be exuberant like you. I wouldn't trust anyone to design your wedding dress but me. You'll look fabulous."

Sakura smiled lightly and stroked the corset of her dress. It was all designed by Tomoyo, who had spent every night of the past month sewing it. The corset had a heart-shaped bust line, with small crystals lining it. The bottom part of the dress was still being worked on, but for what Sakura saw, it would definitely be big, long and heavily decorated. Tomoyo had carefully picked the satin, tulle and other fabrics she used and called Sakura every Wednesday, to put the dress on and adjust it.

"You know, Sakura…" Tomoyo said, sewing something behind Sakura, "Syaoran's been very curious about your dress."

"How do you know?"

"Eriol told me that he asked him about it. Poor thing."

"Oh, no, Tomoyo! He can't allow him to see it! It's bad luck!"

"Of course not, Sakura! The dress is a secret and he'll see it only on your wedding day. I'm sure his jaw will drop when he sees you so beautiful!"

"I'm sure he'll be very handsome too…" Sakura said, dreamily.

"Yes, yes. You'll be the cutest couple! He makes you very happy, and that makes me happy too!"

Sakura chuckled.

"So, have you been working on your vows?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes. I've written them three times, and nothing seems to work. They all sound too… typical."

"Just let your heart speak. Maybe mention some characteristic moments of your life together? Or what he means to you truly. I'm sure your vows will be perfect, Sakura."

"I hope so."

"And have you thought about your first night as a married couple?" Tomoyo asked laughing.

Sakura blushed slightly. "I think it will be very romantic. But we won't do anything we haven't done before, so…"

"But still! You'll be his _wife_, Sakura!"

"Chiharu told me not to worry about the 'spark' going away after marriage. If we love each other, it will all be alright."

"Hm. Yes, Chiharu and Yamazaki have a rather successful marriage, although they got married quite young…"

"Well, we're not that old either."

"It will be fine Sakura-chan, don't over-think it."

"Yes, yes."

"Syaoran will take good care of you."

"I know, Tomoyo, I know. Now you are over-thinking about it."

***So, these were the preparations! Next up is the marriage, and hopefully the last chapter! I told you it's going to be short**** Please please please tell me how you liked it, I'd be honored to hear from any of you!***


	2. I Do

***A/N: So, I think this is a quick update, right?**

**I thank everyone who read the first chapter and decided to read the second too^^ Thanks to every single one of you who favorite/review my works and keep in mind that I can write better :P *virtual hug* So please tell me what you think of this and/or whether I should write anything else/ideas. Also forgive me for the wedding ceremony, I'm not acquainted with Japanese customs or anything, so I went with something generic and the series of the things done in weddings might be a little random. Lots of love, Maven Alazais :* ***

CHAPTER TWO: I DO

"Tomoyo…" Sakura whined. "I can't do thiiiiiis…"

"Silence, Sakura. You're being silly." The loyal friend reasoned, carefully placing the hairpins on Sakura's elegant bun.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if…"

"Shush, honey. Everything will be perfect, just like we planned. Stop worrying."

Sakura sighed and looked at herself in the round mirror. Her make-up was done and now her hair-do was done as well. Her long auburn hair was put up in a bow, with two small curls framing her face. Tomoyo placed her veil on her head, stabilizing with two small pins with brilliants. Sakura stood up and breathed heavily.

"Come now, Sakura-chan. We need to get you in the rest of your dress."

Sakura stroked her tummy over the corset and straightened the silk undergarment. Tomoyo called for Rika outside and they both carried the huge skirt of the dress. Sakura stood on the round podium once again, while they carefully placed it around her and Tomoyo united the two pieces into one majestic dress. It was the perfect princess cut, doing a big puff around the legs, ending in a long tail. It was made out of several layers. The outer one was embroidered with small cherry blossom flower designs, decorated with tiny crystals.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's… beautiful."

"I just wanted it to match you, Sakura!"

"I can't even begin to thank you enough…"

"Your happiness is all I want!" Tomoyo smiled and passed a thick satin ribbon around Sakura's waist, tying it up into a cute bow behind her back. "Where's your jewelry?"

"Into that small red box."

"I'll get it." Rika said and brought the box. Tomoyo put the diamond necklace around Sakura's neck, and Sakura put on the long diamond earrings, taking a look at her ring.

"Soon you'll be having another ring on that finger too." Tomoyo commented and Sakura smiled, remembering the day Syaoran proposed.

"I think we're ready." Rika concluded.

"Okay, Eriol must be here to pick us up." Tomoyo said. "We'll be going now, Mr. Kinomoto should be here any minute. See you, Sakura!"

"Okay! Bye! See you at the wedding."

The girls left and she remained there, staring at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was actually getting married. Her stomach was tied in a knot but she enjoyed it, somehow. Her father entered the room, dressed in his posh tuxedo.

He smiled at her and his eyes began to get watery. "S-Sakura… You are so beautiful."

"Father!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"I never thought this day would come so quickly… My little girl, all grown up, getting married…"

"Nothing's going to change that much, Father! We're not moving, so we'll still be close to each other."

"Oh, it will be much more… I don't know. But you look so pretty… Stunning! Your mother would be so proud of you, Sakura."

"Y-You think so?"

"Of course, sweetheart. So, are you ready? Your carriage is waiting, princess."

Sakura smiled and took him by the hand. The carriage was big, painted white and gold, drawn by a beautiful caramel horse. She sat on the leather seat, with her father by her side. The 'driver' whipped the horse slightly and they started trotting towards their wedding place. Soon, they arrived in front of the small grove.

Mr. Kinomoto helped her dismount and they started walking on the small stone path underneath the blooming trees. She tried not to stumble with her heels and was quite successful. After a few meters, they saw the last rows of chairs and people sitting on them. Her father kissed her on the cheek and they walked a bit more. The wedding march song began to play and Sakura took a deep breath, stepping between the two seating places. All eyes turned towards her, but she could only see the young man standing underneath the white arch. He was dressed in a very well-fitted dark grey tuxedo, with a matching vest, black polished shoes and a peach satin tie. His hair was combed carefully and he looked more handsome than ever. Sakura noticed that he seemed awestruck, like seeing a ghost and for a moment got scared, but then he smiled shyly, staring at her. She started walking towards him, by the elbow of her father. She saw Yukito and Toya at the front row, with Chiharu and some of her friends too. Her grandfather was there too, with Mr. Sonomi and Tomoyo's father, Syaoran's parents and sisters as well. By Syaoran's side were Eriol and Yamazaki, and by her soon-to-be side were Tomoyo, Rika and Meiling, who had just made it to the wedding, as her flight from Hong Kong had been a little delayed.

She finally got to the arch and Syaoran smiled at her again, putting her veil out of her face. She grinned back, blushing, and stood next to him.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and she blushed, turning around to look at the guests. Her father had taken his seat in the front row, and between his and Toya's seat, was an empty one, with a framed picture of a young model. Sakura could swear that she saw the outline of a gorgeous woman with waves of light hair flowing around standing next to Mr. Kinomoto. Some seats further, Tomoyo had left her clutch, and Sakura saw Kero's head popping out and staring at her. She grinned and turned in front.

The Ministry worker opened his little book and started. "We have gathered here to unite with the bonds of marriage…"

Sakura dreamily listened to him go on, holding Syaoran's hand tightly. His palm was very sweaty, but he kept on rubbing hers with his thumb. At that precise moment, Sakura was almost certain her heart would burst out with happiness.

"We will proceed with the reading of the vows." Sakura heard him say, and snapped out of her thought bubble. "Syaoran, you may go first."

Sakura waited for him to pull out his paper but didn't do anything of that sort. She frowned and looked at him in question. He simply half-smiled and cleared his throat.

"I have tried repeatedly these days to write something like my vows, but I failed miserably, so I decided to speak from my heart as it is now. Sakura, you and I go and long way back. You have made me the happiest man to ever walk this Earth, and I promise to make you happy till my dying day. When I look at you, I bless my unbelievable luck that pushed you my way and I won't ever let anything take you away." He turned his head to the crowd. "Your brother never really liked me and one day when we spoke he told me why; because, as he said, I would take something from him, something that he has been cherishing for many years. That something is of course you, Sakura. But, Toya, I need you to trust me. That goes to Mr. Kinomoto too. I will protect her with my life, and give her everything she wants and more. I know that this is probably sounding too sappy, but, frankly, it's exactly how I feel. Sakura Kinomoto, soon to be Li, I love you and all I'm asking for is your love in return, that I know I have."

Sakura's tears were dripping from her chin, but she couldn't stop smiling. How could this be happening to her?

"Sakura, we will hear yours now."

Sakura turned to her bride's maids and Tomoyo gave her the paper, never ceasing to film. She unfolded it, hastily wiped the last teardrops away and chuckled a bit.

"Um, I needed to write them down, so you will forgive me if this sounds more prepared and typical than my beloved Syaoran's." She smiled and started reading her vows. "Syaoran, your love pierced me one day, like an _arrow, _that was _big_ and strong. I thought I was walking on _bubbles_, or maybe a _cloud_ that my happiness _created_. Even when times are _dark_, and we need to _dash_ through them, you make me feel like it's all a bad _dream_. The _earthy_ color of your eyes helps me _erase_ all of my bad memories, and gives me the strength to _fight_ for what I love." Syaoran had started to catch up and smiled slyly at her. "Our _firey_ love helps us _float_ over the difficulties. When you call me your _flower_, I swear I can_ fly_. Even when I _freeze_ and _jump_ out of terror, your _glow_ simply shoves that _illusion_ away. You are my_ libra_, bringing me balance and you are my _light_, showing me the way of unlocking every _little lock_ that puts me into a seemingly endless _loop_. Our life might sometimes appear like a _maze_, but for me, you are the _mirror _that reflects everything that's good in this world, even when I cannot see it through the _mist_. I know we can _move_ any obstacle that gets in our way, and the _power_ of our bond casts the _rain_ away. You help me _return_ to my favorite place, with the _sand_ on our feet. Do you remember that day? I'm sure you do. The _shadow_ never comes near me, with you as my _shield,_ protecting me like a well-aimed _shot_. In your _silent sleep_, you seem like an angel to me, and when the _snow_ falls, I always remember our _song_, that helps me go through any _storm_, with our _sweet_ love as my _sword_, pushing through the _thunders_. Till the last day of my _time_, I swear, Syaoran, that you'll be my _twin_ soul, the _watery wave_ of tranquility I need, the _windy_ breeze that clears my thoughts. We are strong like _wood_ and you give me _hope_ that we'll pass any _void_. So, with all these been said, Syaoran Li, I will love you forever and ever."

Syaoran's cheeks had turned bright red by the end of her speech and she chuckled, meeting eyes with him.

The Ministry worker smiled and reopened his book. "If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever be silent." Nothing was heard and he nodded at Syaoran, who pulled out a small red velvet box out of his pocket, opened it and the worker gave each one of them the other's wedding ring. He turned to Sakura.

"Sakura Kinomoto, do you take this man as your husband?"

"I do." Sakura said, with the widest grin in her face.

"Syaoran Li, do you take this woman as your wife?"

"I do." He replied seriously and they turned to face each other. Syaoran gently took Sakura's hand and pushed the delicate golden ring through her elegant finger. She took his hands and stroked it lightly, putting his wedding ring on his finger accordingly. They held hands and turned to the Ministry worker.

"Repeat after me; I am here with you…"

"I am here with you.."

"In sickness and in health..."

"In sickness and in health…"

"In rich and in poor times…"

"In rich and in poor times…"

"In happy and sad moments…"

"In happy and sad moments…"

"Till death do us apart."

"Till death do us apart."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Clapping sounds came from the crowds and Syaoran looked sweetly at her. She leaned forward and he gave her the gentlest of kisses. Flashes of cameras came from everywhere and they turned to the happy crowd.

_-change of scene-_

"So, I guess it's time." Syaoran said, looking at their guests.

"Yes, I think so too." Sakura replied.

Syaoran stood up and stretched his hand to her. She placed her palm in his, and he led her to the centre of the round reception center dancefloor. The violins began to play a soft and sweet melody, while he placed his left hand on her waist, and she placed her left hand on his shoulder. Their right hands remained together and they started to gracefully sway around.

"I feel blessed." Sakura told him, looking up to him. Even in her heels, he was still taller than her.

"I should be the one feeling blessed." Syaoran replied, making her twirl.

"So… Husband and wife, uh?"

"Doesn't sound that bad."

"No… it's perfect."

"I love you so much, Sakura."

She smiled gently at him. "Me too." She lowered her eyes on his tie, while they spun. "Peach? Why peach?" She asked.

"Because that was the color you wore when I first saw you differently."

She frowned. "When was that?"

"The day of the Return card."

"I was in my pajamas…"

"It didn't matter to me, not the least bit."

The music slowly came to an end, and the sound of knives being hit on the wine glasses took over, as a repeated 'Ki-iss, Ki-iss" came from the guests. Sakura blushed horribly but Syaoran had a playful look on his face. Sakura didn't know how he did it, but she found herself being ducked down towards the floor, caught in his arms and being kissed in an old-fashioned movie way. And she swore she could hear Tomoyo squirm in the background.

_-change of scene-_

_Several years later, at the Tomoeda Hospital._

Sakura was lying at the bed, feeling exhausted but happy. Her sweaty hair was gathered back in a messy bun and her stomach still felt bloated, but it was worth it. Her night tables were filled with vases with flowers, cards and 'It's A Boy!' heart-shaped balloons. She sighed and smiled to herself. A knock on the door later, Syaoran entered her room, with a small bundle of white sheets in his arms.

"There he is…" He told her, placing the bundle in her arms, and she looked at the tiny creature, sleeping peacefully.

"He is small." She commented.

"Well, he was born a bit early… But the doctors say he will be fine."

She looked up at him and smiled. Syaoran kissed her forehead tenderly and another knock on the door came.

"Come in." She said and Toya entered, followed by a small girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. Her brother came to stand by her other side, and Syaoran helped the girl sit on the bed.

"Let me see." The girl said and Sakura showed her the baby.

"This is it?" She asked disappointed and they laughed.

"He's still a baby, Nadeshiko." Syaoran told her, messing with her hair. "He'll grow up."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Toya asked, looking at his nephew and his sister, proud to have such a family.

"Well…" Sakura started, looking at her husband, "we've been thinking that Toya isn't a bad name…"

Toya's eyes widened. "W-What? T-Toya? Are you sure?"

"Of course." Sakura replied, grinning at him.

"And since you were so eager to name you and Yukito's dogs after us, it's the least we can do…" Syaoran commented and Toya laughed.

"So, what do you say, Big Brother?"

"I'd be very happy to have my nephew named after me. Thank you."

***So… That was it! Yes, it is sappy and fluffy and bubbly, but I can't hold myself when it comes to Sakura and Syaoran! You can't judge me, can you? :P Sorry for any typos I didn't see:3 PLEASE review and let me know what you thought! It'd mean a lot! Thanks to all!***


End file.
